Invocándose a Uno Mismo
by Russia - Ivan Braginsky
Summary: ¿Qué hará, señor Arthur? Esto es un grave problema...-aclaró una de sus hadas."Y que lo digas..." pensó para sí. Tener un opuesto psicópata de sonrisas blancas y camisas rosas merodeando por ahí no presagiaba nada bueno. Hetalia 2P! Aparición.
1. Dulces y Lindos Opuestos

**No quería empezar un nuevo fic. Ya que, para los que me siguen, sabrán me quedan muchos por continuar. Algunos como el fic "Conociéndose a Uno Mismo", no los estoy continuando por ahora porque va a ser demasiado largo, así que prefiero dejarlo para el final y cuando acabe todos, seguir solo ese. Pero dado que mi mejor amiga, Nekoo, tenía tantas ganas de que lo subiera, pues aquí lo tienen. No va a ser demasiado largo, por los otros que tengo que seguir. Por lo demás...¡Disfruten! :) Y dejen algún review. No por nada. Simplemente, me gustaría saber si les está gustando para continuarlo o no. Muchas Gracias y empezamos.**

**OoOoOo**

**Capitulo 1**

Alegremente se dirigió a la cocina, comenzando a preparar la masa para sus "cupcakes" mientras entonaba una graciosa cancioncilla.

-No esperaba que vinieras a visitarme, Alfie~.-dijo melodiosamente y con voz dulzona.

-¡Me encontraba aburrido, idiota! Fuck, no creas que lo he echo por ti.-se escuchó una voz agresiva desde el salón.- ¡Y deja de llamarme así!

Soltó una pequeña risita y cogió la bandeja con los "cupcakes" dirigiéndose al salón con su sonrisa amplia y tensa.

-Tu y tus palabras mal sonantes, mi querido Alfie~. Un caballero no dice esas cosas, aunque~...¡Todos sabemos que no lo eres, amor~!-volvió a soltar una risilla, mirándolo con sus ojos celestes.

El otro, enojado, golpeo la mesa con su enorme bate, frunciendo el ceño.

-¡¿Es que nunca paras de reir, diablos?-alzó la voz cruzándose de brazos y observándolo con los ojos entrecerrados-A veces me gustaría borrarte esa estúpida sonrisa, idiot.

De nuevo, volvió a reir.

-Ya sabes lo que pasa cuando dejo de ser como soy, my boy~.-comentó tendiéndole, sonriente y con ojos expectantes la bandeja- Coge uno,amor~. ¡Los he hecho especialmente para ti~!-sus ojos brillaron ansiosos.

El invitado bufó y golpeó la bandeja tirando todos los "cupcakes" al suelo.

-Ya sabes que no tomo nada de lo que tú cocines. ¡A saber que mierda tendría eso! Siempre le añades algún "ingrediente" especial.

El de ojos celestes bajó la mirada, viendo sus "cupcakes" desparramados por el suelo junto con la bandeja. Volviéndose su sonrisa más tensa de lo normal, observó a su invitado. En sus ojos comenzaron a verse espirales de color rosado moviéndose en círculos.

-Si no querías, solo tenías que habérmelo dicho,amor~.

OoOoOo

Arthur frunció el ceño, abriendo la puerta de un portazo. Enojado, tiró a la basura la bolsa que tenía en su mano derecha. Flying Mint Bunny asustado por la brusca intrusión, voló hasta esconderse tras un cojín.

-¡Baka,Baka,Baka,Baka,Baka! ¡America no Baka!-gritó con furia hasta más no poder. Una vez hubo terminado, suspiró aliviado. Había conseguido calmarse, pero aquello no iba a quedar así.

Había cocinado unos cuantos "scones" para llevarlos a la reunión para que algunos comieran por cortesía suya y, sin embargo, Alfred se había reído de él, diciendo que nunca comería algo así y lo peor es que el estúpido Frog rió su gracia. Los demás no dijeron nada, charlando entre ellos sin hacer caso de sus riñas, pero Arthur estaba segurísimo de que pensaban todos igual. Con furia lo había vuelto a meter todo en las bolsas y burlándose sarcásticamente del Frog y del estúpido americano sobre sus alimentos, se marchó de allí. No quería admitirlo, pero le había dolido. ¡¿No había ni una sola vez en la que Alfred no se burlara de él o que el Frog le siguiera el juego también metiéndose? ¡Bloddy Hell! Y la única forma de atacar que encontraba en esas ocasiones de tensión era la de reir fingiendo que no le habían dañado sus comentarios y burlarse también con otros más dolientes, aunque a Alfred y Francis no les parecía importar, a él sí.

-¡Shoto Baka! Esto no quedará así.-frunciendo el ceño abrió la puerta hacia el sótano bajando las escaleras. Sus amigas las hadas, le siguieron.

-¿A dónde va, señor Arthur?-preguntó una.

-A acabar de una vez por todas con esto...fuck.-eso último lo murmuró bajo.

-Ese tipo de cosas no las dice un caballero, señor Arthur.-le reclamó una.- Además que la venganza nunca es buena.

Arthur terminó de bajar las escaleras y entró en la gran sala de hechizos. Donde, rápidamente, se puso su capa de mago y miró a las hadas.

-Estoy harto de que todos se rían de mi. De mis cejas, de mis costumbres, de mi música, de mis películas, de mis creencias, de mí gastronomía...¡De todo!

Las hadas permanecieron calladas y es que aquello era cierto. No había nada en lo que no se hubieran burlado el resto de países. Parecía que el pobre de Inglaterra la tenía jugada con el mundo.

Con un bufido, sabiendo que el silencio de sus amigas hadas era la razón para él, se dirigió a una estantería buscando un libro de hechizos.

-Y, ¿qué hará, señor Arthur?-preguntó una.

-Sí, porque siempre que intenta invocar un demonio acaba invocando al señor Iván. No querrá pillarse una buena anexión, ¿verdad?

Una de ellas rió bajito y Arthur suspiró. No tenía sentido enojarse con sus únicas amigas, sobre todo porque tenían razón.

-Hoy será distinto.-dijo cogiendo un libro y con una tiza de color violeta, comenzó a dibujar el gráfico mágico en suelo.

-Siempre dice eso, señor Arthur...No es por desanimarle.-contestó otra.

Arthur terminó de dibujar el círculo y se posicionó.

-Sí, pero hoy será distinto.

Las hadas suspiraron. A veces, Inglaterra podía ser muy cabezón.

OoOoOoO

Las cosas no fueron demasiado bien. De nuevo, volvió a invocar a Rusia por equivocación y estuvo a punto de morir a grifazo limpio. Aun podía escuchar aquellos endemoniados "kols" en la cabeza, pero no se iba a rendir.

Volvió a intentarlo, una y otra vez, durante horas y todas las invocaciones ocurrió lo mismo. En la primera, invocó a Rusia. En la segunda, invocó a Rusia. En la tercera, invocó a un Rusia con un látigo y un Lituania vestido de maid, pero...¡¿Qué...-? Y en la cuarta, Rusia pensó seriamente en anexionar a Inglaterra.

Era ya la quinta vez y sus amigas las hadas ya le estaban rogando porque lo dejara o moriría, literalmente, en el intento, pero Arthur negó con la cabeza. Había estado practicando mucho en aquellas invocaciones, incluso había cambiado palabras de su libro de hechizos. Esta vez, lo haría bien. ¡Haría una invocación perfecta de un verdadero demonio!

Respirando profundamente, puso su libro en posición y comenzó a recitar de nuevo. Ahora más seguro:

_MeraMera To, Yaki Tsukuse_

_Sumi Kara Sumi Made Sono Gouka De_

_Atokata Mo Nokoranu You Ni Tamashii Made Mo Yaki Tsukse _

_MeraMera To, Yaki Tsukuse_

_Sumi Kara Sumi Made Sono Gouka De_

_Atokata Mo Nokoranu You Ni Tamashii Made Mo Yaki Tsukse_

_Santra Ba-Dra Winza-Na Wonpa-To-Rana Intrakantera_

_Santra Ba-Dra Winza-Na Wonpa-To-Rana Intrakantera_

De pronto, el círculo mágico comenzó a brillar intensamente y los ojos de Arthur brillaron de éxtasis.

-¡Magnífico! ¡Solo una vez más y lo conseguiré!

OoOoOo

Volvió a reír, esta vez con más ganas que antes. Sosteniendo su cuchillo de carnicero y observando el cuerpo sin vida que yacía en el suelo frente a él.

-¡Ohh~, Alfie~! -dijo con su sonrisa tensa, poniendo un dedo en sus labios, fingiendo inocencia- Esto es lo que pasa cuando dejo de ser como soy~. ¡Te lo he dicho muchas veces, amor~! -rió suavemente y con inmensa alegría dio una vuelta sobre sí mismo infantil y recogió los pastelitos del suelo, poniéndolos en la bandeja y tirándolos a la basura.

-Ohh~...Todo un desperdicio~.-miro al cuerpo muerto, sonriendo- ¡Por tu culpa, Alfie~! Bueno~...No importa~. Haremos más, amor~. ¡Aun quedan muchos invitados~! Y seguro que un día de estos vendrás a visitarme de nuevo~.-sostuvo el cuchillo riendo- Después de todo, no es la primera vez que mueres por mi culpa, my boy~.

Volvió a reír, pero paró en seco al sentir que escuchaba un ruido. Sin quitar su inmensa sonrisa de su rostro, levantó la mirada intentando escuchar mejor. Sus ojos, que habían vuelto a ser celestes, se dirigieron a una puerta.

-Ohh~...Eso no parece nada bueno,amor~.

Alegre, se dirigió a la puerta y bajó las escaleras, su querido gato le siguió tras él, también curioso.

Finalmente, abrió la puerta notando un enorme círculo en el suelo que brillaba intensamente. Sin inmutarse si quiera, rió dulzón.

-Vaya~,vaya~...¡Eso parece divertido,dear~!

OoOoOo

_MeraMera To, Yaki Tsukuse_

_Ware No Yobikake Ni, Kotae Ima_

_Orokanaru MonoDomo Wo _

_Guren No Honoo De Yaki Tsukuse_

Una vez el hechizo hubo terminado la iluminación acabó, pero Arthur se sorprendió de que no hubiera nada en el círculo. Ni un demonio, ni un objeto, ni siquiera Rusia. ¿Qué habría echo mal?

De pronto, la casa al completo tembló bruscamente haciéndole caer al suelo. La única lámpara que iluminaba la sala y que se encontraba colgada del techo, comenzó a balancearse y a parpadear amenazando con apagarse en cualquier momento. Sus amigas las hadas, asustadas por el brusco movimiento de tierra se abrazaron a Arthur, pero de golpe, todo paró y la lámpara estalló dejando la sala a oscuras, solo iluminada por la luz de sus hadas.

-¿Qué ha sido eso, señor Arthur?

-Tengo miedo...

-Me he asustado.

Cada una comentaba su sobresalto respecto al temblor y Arthur frunció el ceño. ¡¿Qué había pasado, bloddy hell? Se levantó y salió de la sala, subiendo las escaleras y entrando en el salón. Notando que, por suerte, el resto de la casa seguía con iluminación. Sin avisar, escuchó un maullido y vio a su neko correr hacia él y esconderse tras sus piernas.

-Ehh...¿Qué te sucede-?-no pudo terminar la frase al notar un gato muy parecido al suyo y que sonreía muy ampliamente a su mascota. Mientras que Neko-Arthur con un maullido dio un salto subiendo una estantería, queriendo alejarse lo más que pudiera de ese extraño desconocido. Arthur se acercó al gato y lo observó. ¿Por qué se parecía tanto al su-?

-¡Ohh~,my dear~! Quien sea que haya cocinado esto tiene peor gusto que yo~.-una voz alegre se escuchó desde la cocina,seguida de una risita. Arthur frunció el ceño. ¡Bloddy Hell! ¡¿Quién entraba en su casa sin su permiso y encima se burlaba de él? Enojado, entró rápidamente a la cocina.

-¡¿Quién te crees que eres, idiot?

Abrió los ojos en sorpresa al ver la persona frente a él y retrocedió del sobresalto. ¡Esto tenía que ser una broma de mal gusto!

El desconocido lo observó con una sonrisa de dientes blancos y ojos expectantes.

-¡Vaya~! Nunca pensé que en este lugar hubiera otro yo~. ¡Aunque era fácil de suponer~! -rió divertido mientras miraba su alrededor y luego a Arthur- Tu casa es realmente parecida a la mía, amor~.

Arthur se mantuvo callado sin saber que decir.

-¿W-What...?

El otro se acercó lo más que pudo a Arthur, dándole un rodeo y observándole sonriente.

-Así que tu eres mi opuesto~...-murmuró casi para sí, inmediatamente rió bajito- ¡Debo admitir que tienes muy mal gusto, boy~! La casa, tu ropa, incluso tu personalidad son muy~...-puso un dedo en su mejilla fingiendo pensarlo un rato, finalmente habló-...sosas~.-lo miró más de cerca con sus ojos celestes- ¡Aunque tus ojos son lindos,amor~!-río divertido- Creo que es lo único lindo que tienes a primera vista~. ¡Me encantan las cosas lindas, fuffy~!

Frunciendo el ceño, Arthur se alejó de él y lo observó con ojos entrecerrados.

-¿Opuesto? ¡Tu no puedes ser mi opuesto, shoto baka!

Inglaterra había leído un libro ya sobre los opuestos. Al parecer, existía un mundo sobre aquello y cada uno tenía el suyo...Nunca llegó a creerlo en realidad.

Ahora que lo pensaba, no entendía por qué había dicho aquella frase tan estúpida. ¡Claro que eran opuestos! Eran diferentes en todo. El pelo de su diferente era de un rubio color rosado, sus mejillas eran sonrosadas y sus ojos de un celeste lleno de locura. Su ropa...Bloddy hell, luego le decían a él que tenía mal gusto. Solo verle dañaba la vista...Le importaba poco si en cierto sentido se estaba insultando a si mismo. Eran opuestos, ¿no?

-¿En serio crees que no somos distintos, fuffy~?-dijo con su sonrisa tensa y moviendo su dedo indice de un lado a otro, melodioso.

Arthur bufó.

-No me digas "fuffy", stupid.-le contestó.

Flying Mint Bunny con algo de curiosidad se posó en su hombro. Los ojos del otro Arthur brillaron de una forma siniestra al verlo.

-¡Ohh~! -rápidamente se acercó al animal con intención de cogerlo y acariciarlo- ¡Esta es una cosa muy mona, amor~!

Pero el animal al verlo, voló asustado escondiéndose de nuevo. El opuesto sonrió con tensión dando a entender que no le había gustado la actitud del animal.

-Me tiene miedo, dear~. No me cae bien~. ¡Ya no me parece "fuffy"~!

Arthur lo miró de reojo, comenzando a asustarse también. La actitud de su opuesto escondía algo raro. Ya de por sí, su intenta sonrisa de dientes blancos y ojos expectantes que, se suponía, debería parecer simpática, daba miedo.

-No me extraña. Hasta un niño saldría llorando al verte.-le recriminó. Su otro yo, lo miró aun alegre.

-¿Ehh~? ¡Pero si soy todo sonrisas, amor~!

Una gotita al estilo Anime cayó sobre la sien de Arthur.

-Precisamente por eso, baka.

Su opuesto rió intensamente. Por un momento, Arthur estuvo a punto de salir huyendo de allí. Esa "cosa" estaba fatal de la cabeza mentalmente.

-¡Que cruel eres, Artie~!-sonriente comenzó a acercarse a él, alzando su dedo indice y moviéndolo de un lado a otro- Esas – cosas – no – se – dicen, amor~.

Arthur retrocedió levemente algo asustado, cambiando de tema.

-¡El caso es que has venido aquí por una equivocación! Así que...¡Ya puedes irte, 2P!-le aclaró el inglés. El otro paró en seco y levantó la mirada pensativo.

-Creo que no~...¡Me gusta estar aquí,dear~! Además~...-lo miró con locura- ¡Quiero conocer a los demás~! Seguro que deben de ser muy interesantes~. ¡Me pregunto como será mi querido Alfie en esta dimensión~!

Rápidamente y obviando al inglés, pasó de largo y cruzó el salón. Arthur le siguió.

-¡W-Wait! ¡No puedes hacer eso!

Su opuesto paró en seco y le miró con su enorme sonrisa.

-¿Por qué no, my boy~?-le preguntó dulzón.

-P-Pues...

-¡No te preocupes, amor~!-dijo interrumpiéndolo y golpeando su nariz suavemente con su dedo índice como si se tratara de un niño pequeño- ¡Volveré en un santiamén~! Además~...-sacó su cuchillo de carnicero mientras salía por la puerta- ¡Quiero enseñarte a cocinar cuando vuelva,dear~! -le dijo sonriendo siniestramente y guiñándole el ojo- ¡Bye~!

Con rapidez cerró la puerta e Inglaterra quedó estático. Sus amigas las hadas que se habían escondido en el suceso, salieron y lo miraron.

-¿Qué hará, señor Arthur? Esto es un grave problema...

"Y que lo digas..." pensó para sí. Tener un opuesto psicópata de sonrisas blancas y camisas rosas merodeando por ahí no presagiaba nada bueno.

OoOoO

**Existen muy pocas personas que conozcan Hetalia 2P! Así que aquí vengo a aclarar. Los personajes de Hetalia en versión 2P podría decirse que son el opuesto del personaje original. Al igual que un poco/bastante más macabros. Así como al igual que Inglaterra es "amargado" (a falta de mejor palabra) de malas comidas, y ropa típica de su país, su opuesto es extremadamente alegre, de ropas de colores chillones y buena gastronomía salvo que nadie quiere comer su comida porque siempre echa algún producto químico o veneno a sus invitados. Además de que su personalidad es bastante extraña. Al principio, Arthur 2P se encuentra con Alfred 2P, también muy opuesto a su némesis, pero no se preocupen si lo ha matado. Otra característica del mundo 2P es que todos pueden morir y volver al día siguiente o más tarde. Para los que conozcan la serie "Happy Tree Friends" sabrán a que me refiero. Si tienen dudas o algo por el estilo, avisadme :)**


	2. Algunos los Asesino, A Otros Los Dejo Ir

**Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews con sus opiniones, preguntas y consejos. Aquí teneis el capitulo 2 y espero que os guste. Sobre si habrá USUK, UKUS o Arthurcest, bueno, no puedo negar nada, pero tampoco asegurarlo. No por nada, simplemente, no estoy segura aun de lo que pondré en el resto de episodios siguientes. Tal vez haya algo de Arthurcest o USUK, pero no puedo asegurar demasiado, porque es posible que cambie algo en último minuto. Empezamos.**

**OoOoOo**

**Capitulo 2**

Silbando graciosamente con sus manos tras él como si se tratara de un niño, caminó por las calles de Londres. No tenía idea de a quién se encontraría. ¡Aquel mundo era taaan divertido y lindo! Más que el suyo propio. Observó sonriente una tienda de pasteles y dulces.

-Ohh~...¡Todos tienen una pinta horrible,amor~! Un desastre~, desastre~...-comentó mientras se marchaba de allí con una risita. Tendría que enseñarle al Arthur de esa dimensión a cocinar sus pasteles...¡Tal vez así se volviera tan fluffy como él! Por ahora, debía encontrar al Alfie de ese mundo. ¿Sería igual de grotesco que el suyo? Tal vez-...

No pudo continuar al sentir a un niño chocar contra él. Lo miró con una enorme sonrisa. El chiquillo de pelo rubio y traje de marinerito había caído hacia atrás del fuerte golpe, mientras que él no se había movido ni un ápice.

-¡Ohh, my boy~! ¿Estás bien~?-pregunto entre risitas mientras se agachaba para quedar a su altura, como si se trata de un niño de cinco años.

El muchacho negó fuertemente con la cabeza para despejarse del golpe y lo miró, al parecer debía conocerle de algo, porque por puro instinto se levantó de golpe y le señaló con su dedo.

-¡Quiero la Independencia, idiota Inglaterra!

Arthur 2P se levantó observando al niño, su sonrisa volviéndose cada vez más amplia y tensa.

Era increíble que sin conocerlo realmente ya le estuviera cayendo mal. Sobre todo por el insulto. ¡Aquello no era lindo! Sintió el impulso de sacar su cuchillo escondido en uno de sus bolsillos y enseñarle a aquel adorable niño lo que era ser fluffy, pero decidió contenerse. No estaba seguro si en aquel mundo los muertos podrían volver a la vida más tarde y además, el Arthur de aquella dimensión debería conocerle, ¿no? Porque eso explicaría que el muchacho se hubiera referido a él con tanta confianza.

Mientras el otro Arthur tenía estos pensamientos, Sealand lo miró con atención. ¿Aquel era Arthur? Si era así,¿cuándo se había vuelto tan freak? Cada día decaía más...Después se quejaba de que se metían con él. A veces se avergonzaba de tener un hermano...así.

-¿Arthur?...¿Eres tu, idiota Inglaterra?-preguntó no muy seguro, pero rápidamente gritó y sobresaltado retrocedió. Intentó no pensar en que si no se hubiera movido, ahora mismo tendría un enorme cuchillo clavado en su cabeza. ¡Aquello le había rozado la crisma! ¡¿Qué le pasaba al idiota de Inglaterra?

Arthur 2P sonrió ampliamente al niño como si hace unos minutos no hubiera intentado matarlo.

-No digas esas cosas, amor~. ¡No es para nada lindo~! Te ensucias a ti mismo diciendo esas palabras mal sonantes~.-rió graciosamente infantil- ¡Ohh~, my boy~! Me recuerdas a mi querido Alfie antes de que se~...-de pronto, calló y la sonrisa desapareció. Sealand no podía estar seguro, pero juraría que había visto un deje de nostalgia en sus ojos-...marchara~...

Sealand, pensando que su hermano mayor se había vuelto majara, se acercó preocupado.

-¿Inglaterra?...¿Arthur? ¿Estás bien?-prefirió no insultarlo, no después de lo sucedido anteriormente.

Como si hubiera despertado, el Arthur 2P lo miró y volvió a sonreír ampliamente.

-¡Claro que estoy bien, dear~!-con una risita revolvió su pelo- ¿See~? ¡Así te ves más fluffy~!

Alegremente, cogió su cuchillo y lo puso tras él, marchándose mientras cantaba infantil.

_Some Some Some I Some I Murder~_

_Some I Some I Let Go~_

_Some Some Some I Some I Murder~_

_Some I Some I Let Go~_

OoOoOo

Se levantó con un dolor de cabeza terrible en el salón y observó su alrededor.

¡Tsk! Se encontraba en la casa del idiota británico. Se miró a si mismo y vio la sangre en el suelo. Así que lo había matado,¿ehh? Bueno, no era la primera vez.

Se puso en pie y se mantuvo en silencio. No se escuchaba nada. ¿Dónde estaría el imbécil? Fue a la cocina y buscó en las habitaciones. ¿Se había marchado? No. Al idiota de Arthur le encantaba esperar a que se despertara para saludarlo. Volvió al salón y descubrió la puerta del sótano abierta.

Con un bufido, cogió su enorme bate de béisbol con clavos y se dirigió hasta allí, bajando las escaleras. ¡Fuck! ¿Tenía que estar todo tan oscuro?

Cuando terminó, abrió la puerta y entró, encontrando una enorme inscripción mágica repleta de luz. De pronto, escuchó un ruido y observó al Flying Mint Bunny de Arthur dormido en una estantería, tranquilamente.

¡Mierda! Mejor no despertarlo...El Mint Bunny de Arthur era muy mono dormido, pero un cabronazo cuando despertaba. Lo peor era que aquel bicharraco le odiaba, al igual que el dueño. Enojado se acercó más a la inscripción.

-Así que te largaste sin avisar, ¿eh, stupid? Y después dices que eres un caballero.

Estuvo a punto de golpear algo con su ira, pero recordó a la mascota de Arthur y se mantuvo en silencio. Mejor no hacer ninguna tontería.

De pronto, le pareció ver una sombra justo tras la inscripción. Entrecerró los ojos para poder verla mejor en la oscuridad.

-¡¿Tú?-comenzó a reír sarcástico- ¿Qué haces aquí, comunista?

OoOoOo

Rápidamente, cogió su gabardina y se la puso, listo para salir. Quería seguir de cerca a su opuesto. No se fiaba un pelo de él.

Con prisas, salió de la casa y cruzo la calle, pero no había pasado la esquina cuando vio a un Peter bastante pensativo para su enérgica personalidad.

-¡Peter!-rápidamente lo agarró de los hombros y lo miró, pero no había dicho ni una palabra cuando Sealand lo miró sin comprender.

-¿Idiota Inglaterra? ¿Qué haces aquí?

Una venita de enojo cruzó sobre la cabeza de Arthur. Odiaba que lo llamara así siendo su hermano menor.

-¡¿Cómo que qué hago aquí, shoto baka?

-Acabo de verte irte por allí...-señaló una calle e Inglaterra abrió sus ojos en sorpresa.

-¿Era alguien parecido a mi?-preguntó ansioso.

-Si, pero muy rarito. Por una vez, me alegro de que sigas siendo el verdadero idiota de siempre.-dijo Sealand alzando una ceja.

Arthur revolvió el pelo de Peter en señal de agradecimiento.

-Thank you, Sealand. ¡Debo irme! -dijo mientras se marcha corriendo.

-¡Ey!-alzó la voz Peter- ¿Y mi Independencia?

De nuevo, otra vena cruzó la cabeza de Inglaterra.

-¡Maldición! ¡Hablaremos de eso más tarde, stupid brother!-alzó la voz, desapareciendo por la calle mencionada.

Sealand no sabía si era por las extrañas situaciones que se estaban dando y el no podía comprender, pero juraría que era la primera vez que el idiota de Inglaterra le llamaba "hermano".

OoOoOo

**Espero que les haya gustado. La cancioncita que está cantando Arthur 2P cuando se marcha es una estrofa de la canción "Paper Planes" bastante pegadiza y alegre. En la que, literalmente, dice esto:**

**A algunos los asesino.**

**A algunos los dejo ir.**

**A algunos los asesino.**

**A algunos los dejo ir.**

**En el siguiente capitulo aparecerá Iván 2P o Rusia 2P. Como quieran llamarlo. Este Iván es distinto al original. Sus ojos son de color rojo y su abrigo es negro con franjas rojas, junto con una bufanda gris oscura. Su personalidad es bastante más amargada que la de su némesis y cuando sonrie, normalmente es una sonrisa maligna. A algunos les gusta compararlos con el Rusia de la época Soviética, pero en fin. Este Rusia 2P tiene una extraña amistad con Alfred 2P y ya no digo más, porque sino diría todo el capitulo siguiente. ¡Espero les haya gustado! Y sigan dejando reviews, porfavor y gracias. :)**


	3. Visitas Inesperadas

**Me alegra que a tanta gente le esté gustando el fic y las rarezas de los personajes 2P. ¡Aquí teneis nuevo capitulo! Me siento como una serie de Anime que echa un capitulo nuevo al día. XD En fin, empecemos.**

**OoOoOoO**

**Capitulo 3**

El rostro amargo y de aburrimiento que tenía Iván en ese momento, no lo habría podido soportar nadie.

-¿Otra vez aburrido?-sonrió sarcástico Alfred.

Iván bufó molesto tirando su cigarro al suelo y pisándolo con sus enormes botas.

-Tsk...No hay demasiada gente a la que sodomizar,da.-dijo con una sonrisa arrogante.- Vine aquí buscando diversión y solo encontré un cadáver.

-Que bonito de tu parte...-fingió estar conmovido burlónamente el otro.- Tu único compañero de diversiones sadomasoquistas en el suelo y tu mirando.

Iván rió divertido.

-Perdona, tengo mis derechos de divertirme sea mirando o participando en la acción.

El otro le rió la gracia.

-Claro...

Ambos miraron el círculo mágico y luminoso.

-¿Le viste entrar?-le preguntó Alfred.

-Nyet...Pero es bastante obvio,¿nee?-dijo mirándolo con una sonrisa.

Alfred le observó y también sonrió.

-¿Pensamos lo mismo?-preguntó. El otro se encogió de hombros aun sonriente.

-Bueno...no hay demasiadas cosas que hacer aquí,da.

OoOoOo

Alfred caminaba rápidamente hacia su casa con ojos brillantes, mirando las bolsas que tenía en sus manos.

-¡Hahahah! ¡Ohh! ¡Aquí está el juego de acción del Call Of Duty! ¿Con cuál podría jugar con Tony? ¡Tal vez este! ¡O este! Jooo...¡Ahora no sé cual elegir!

Con energía, abrió la puerta de una patada, cual héroe.

-¡Tony! ¡Mira los juegos que traje!

Alfred miró con curiosidad el salón al descubrir que no encontraba a su amigo.

-¿Tony? ¡Hey, budy! ¿Estás ahí?

De pronto, le pareció verlo en una esquina, encerrado en una pequeña jaula cual animal abandonado.

-¿Tony? ¿Qué haces a-?

-¡Ohhh~, amor~! ¡Llegaste~! Por un momento pensé que no ibas a venir,my boy~.-dijo una voz tremendamente alegre tras él. Con un sobresalto, Alfred se volteó.

-¿Iggy?

El otro soltó una risilla.

-¡Iggy~! ¡Iggy~! ¡Me encanta ese sobrenombre~! ¡Es tan fluffy~!-contestó el otro dando saltitos cual colegiala enamorada.

Alfred retrocedió mirándolo extraño. ¿Cuándo se había vuelto su mentor de ese modo? ¡Se veía bastante raro! Con aquella sonrisa...No quería admitirlo, pero daba algo de miedo. ¡Más que sus zombies!

-¿Q-Qué...Qué hace Tony ahí?-le preguntó aun sorprendido.

Arthur 2P dejó de saltar y miró sonriente a su compañero.

-My boy~...Ese sujeto no era para nada lindo~. ¡Tuve que quitarlo de mi vista,amor~!

-¿S-Sujeto...? ¡Es my best friend!-declaró el héroe con el ceño fruncido, pero en un instante, Arthur se había acercado a él acariciando su mejilla con su enorme cuchillo.

-No frunzas el ceño, dear~. Te ves muy poco lindo así~..¡Ahaa~! ¡Me gustan las cosas lindas~! ¡Y tu eres más lindo que mi querido Alfie~! ¡Mucho,mucho más sweet~!

Alfred no entendía nada, pero se quedo quieto fuera a ser que a ese extraño Arthur le diera por hacer alguna tontería peor de las que hacía él.

-¡Ohh~! Y ahora que lo pienso~...-rápidamente fue a la cocina y cogió una gran bandeja de "cupcakes" tendiéndosela, con una sonrisa tensa y ansiosa- Coge una, amor~...¡Las he hecho especialmente para ti~!

OoOoOoOo

Arthur corría, deseando llegar rápidamente a la casa de America. ¡A saber que estaría ocurriendo ahora mismo! ¿Llegaría a tiempo? Creo que hacía mucho tiempo que no se preocupaba por ese imbécil...De pronto, le pareció oír voces tras él.

-Señor Arthur, espere...-escuchaba a sus hadas.

-¡Pare!

-Las cosas están empeorando.

-¡Tenemos que hablar con usted!

Arthur, sin embargo, siguió corriendo. ¡No pensaba parar! El idiota de America le necesitaba.

-¡¿Que puede ser más importante en este mismo momento?-preguntó comenzando a cansarse, pero sin esperarlo, una mano le agarró de la gabardina y lo adentró en un enorme callejón. Arthur, creyendo que eran sus amigas las hadas, las encaró.

-¡¿Qué creéis qué...hacéis...-poco a poco las palabras fueron muriendo en su boca y observó al sujeto que aun lo tenía agarrado de la gabardina, de tal forma, que sus pies no tocaban suelo.-¿Rusia?-preguntó sin creerlo.

El nombrado, sonrió amplia y malignamente.

-Créeme que aun siendo un 2P sigues cayéndome mal...-dicho esto, lo soltó de golpe haciendo que cayera al suelo bruscamente.

Con un quejido, levantó la mirada. Notando que tras aquel Rusia 2P, había alguien más.

-¿A-Alfred 2P?-abrió sus ojos en sorpresa.

El americano sonrió arrogante y puso su bate de béisbol tras su espalda.

-El mismo, idiota. Tienes más cara de estúpido de lo que creía, aunque para ser el opuesto del imbécil pareces un poco más inteligente.

Le tendió la mano y algo desconfiado, Arthur la tomó levantándose.

OoOoOoOo

-Así que...¿eso es todo?-preguntó el ruso tras haber escuchado toda la información de ese Arthur. El británico asintió.

-¡Tengo que ir a buscar a Alfred!-dijo haciendo el ademán de salir corriendo, pero Alfred 2P le agarró de la gabardina.

-Ni lo sueñes...Es peligroso.

Arthur frunció el ceño y le miro.

-¡¿Y tu qué sabes?

El otro rió.

-¡Todo! Sin ir más lejos...¡Fue culpa mía que Arthur 2P se volviera loco!-dijo alzando la voz.

Inglaterra le miró confuso y sin comprender, mientras Rusia 2P se reclinaba en la pared, comenzando a fumar.

El ya sabía la historia de la infancia de Alfred 2P y parte de la de Arthur 2P...Estaba seguro que el americano se la contaría a ese Arthur, pero no le importaba. De todas formas, les podría servir para solucionar el problema.

Mientras el americano le contaba la historia, Iván comenzó a pensar. Si las fechas de esa dimensión y la de las suyas eran iguales. Mañana habría una reunión mundial. Sonrió ampliamente...

Tal vez pudiera divertirse un rato.

OoOoOo

**Este cápitulo es algo corto, pero porque el próximo lo pondré ya mismo y será un poco más largo. Espero les haya gustado y pronto actualizaré. ¡Espero sigan dejando reviews para saber su opinión! ¡Gracias! :)**


	4. Sueños Rotos y Lazos Que No Congenian

**Siguiente cap. Cuando dije que actualizaría muy pronto, iba en serio. ¡Dejen reviews, por favor y gracias! :)**

**OoOoOo**

**Capitulo 4**

-¿Cómo fue la Infancia entre tu y mi opuesto?-preguntó Alfred 2P.-Supongo que con algo de parecido a la nuestra...

Arthur bajó la mirada pensativo y le observó.

-Resulta que el idiota del Frog y yo-...

-¿Frog?-preguntó Alfred- Te refieres a Francis,¿no?

Arthur asintió.

-Of course...¿Por qué? ¿Cómo lo supiste?

Alfred rió sarcástico.

-Tu opuesto lo llama "froggy".

Inglaterra tuvo que aguantarse la risa.

-Ya veo...-se preparó para continuar-...En fin, el Frog y yo nos enteramos de que, al parecer, existía un "Nuevo Mundo", para nosotros un "Nuevo Hermano Menor". Los dos nos dirigimos hasta allí, con intención de que el niño eligiera un hermano...

Alfred 2P le observaba con atención, escuchando la historia.

-...Francis estuvo a punto de ganar. Mi relación con mis hermanos no era demasiado buena...Así que no tenía demasiada experiencia sobre aquellas cosas, además de que mi comida era pésima, mientras que la de el Frog era...¡solo un poco mejor que la mía!...

El americano río bajo.

-Seguro...-comentó y Arthur bufó mientras continuaba.

-But, al parecer, le di lástima a tu opuesto y por eso, al final, me eligió a mi...Estuve cuidándole y...pasamos buenos ratos juntos. El problema es que tenía que pasar mucho tiempo fuera de casa, dejando a Alfred solo...Y un día, simplemente, cuando fui a visitarle...¡Había crecido de golpe! Y sin decir palabra, me pidió su Independencia de mi...

Los ojos de Inglaterra se volvieron tristes y nostálgicos, y Alfred 2P lo notó, sintiendo algo de lástima.

-...S-Sé que nunca fui un h-hermano ejemplar para mi familia, but...n-no pensé que fuera a ocurrirme lo mismo otra vez...D-Decidí luchar, l-luchar para que no se marchara...b-but, me dí cuenta...-respira profundamente y continua-...de que America nunca hubiera sido realmente feliz a mi lado si le obligaba...así que...le dejé marchar...

Se formó un momento de silencio en los que ninguno quiso decir nada.

-...s-supongo...que no fuí un hermano mayor ejemplar-...

-No digas eso, estúpido.-le interrumpió Alfred. Arthur le miró con sorpresa.- La culpa es de ambos. De mi opuesto por haberlo echo repentinamente y sin darse cuenta de lo que tenía en frente. Por ultimo, tuyo por no afrontar la realidad.

Inglaterra lo miró sin comprender.

-¿La realidad...?

-¡Tsk! Todo País que se precie se independiza alguna vez. Sería una vergüenza que no lo hiciera...Debías saber de antemano que America se independizaría, aunque claro. Tú lo que no esperabas era que lo hiciera tan de repente...

Arthur, bajó su rostro asintiendo levemente, mientras Alfred 2P suspiraba.

-En mi caso...la culpa solo fue mía.-comentó.

Inglaterra le observó confuso.

-¿T-Tuya...?

Alfred 2P asintió mirando hacia otro lado, mientras recordaba tiempos lejanos.

OoOoOoOo

_Arthur 2P ya sabía que algún día me independizaría. Él ya estaba mentalizado..._

_La culpa fue mía, de hacerlo en el momento, la forma y el día incorrecto._

Cuando le conocí por primera vez siendo un niño, él aun no estaba loco. Es cierto que era un tipo bastante rarito, pero...aun estaba lo suficientemente cuerdo.

Al igual que te ocurrió a ti, él y Francia 2P se enteraron de que tendrían la oportunidad de tener un hermano menor. El que más se ilusionó fue Arthur. Su Infancia tampoco fue la mejor que digamos...

El era el mayor de sus hermanos, sin embargo, su abuela Britannia le repudiaba del resto y lo trataba peor aun. A pesar de aquello, Arthur trataba de ser alegre y se mentía a sí mismo, diciéndose que algún día ellos le comprenderían.

Así fue, que hacía todos los trabajos difíciles como buen hermano mayor, pero nunca conseguía contentarlos. Sus hermanos menores le insultaban y se metían con él. Se burlaban de su aspecto, de su extrema alegría, de sus "cupcakes"...de todo, pero un día, simplemente, se marchó...

_-¿M-Marcharse...?-preguntó Arthur con sorpresa._

_Alfred 2P asintió._

Decidió vivir por su cuenta y solo. Nadie se burlaba de su forma de ser, ni de su gastronomía, podía ser el mismo sin importarle a nadie.

Ambos compartís algo de parecido respecto a todo esto. Yo solo era un crío que siempre estaba de mal humor y sin un lugar al que pertenecer apropiadamente. Cuando Francis y Arthur me conocieron, Francis solo me prometía cosas. Cosas que a primera vista supe que nunca podría cumplir. Su aspecto parecía la de un vagabundo y llevaba varios meses sin afeitarse. Sin embargo, Arthur fue distinto. Con esa sonrisa tensa y alegre que siempre lleva, me tendió una bandeja de "cupcakes". En aquellos tiempos, aun no acostumbraba a envenenarlos...Y no solo eso. Me prometía cosas. Cosas que cumplía, solo para mí.

-¿Quieres una espada de madera, my boy~? ¡Yo te la daré~!

Y me la tendía, sonriente. Mientras yo cogía sus regalos con sorpresa.

-¿Quieres soldaditos de juguete~? ¡Yo te los daré,amor~!

Y me daba una caja de madera con una colección completa de ellos.

Recuerdo que le miré a los ojos y en ellos no vi ni falsa alegría, ni locura, ni tensión. Vi...Esperanza. Arthur tenía la esperanza...de volver a tener una familia y, esta vez, que le quisiera de verdad. Aun no comprendo por qué, simplemente, acepté irme con él.

Sus alimentos siempre eran de colores vivos y chillones que parecían decir a viva voz que se los comieran. Todo siempre estaba delicioso y Arthur nunca me quitaba la vista de encima, siempre fue muy considerado conmigo y me daba todos los caprichos, excepto cuando debía marcharse.

Al igual que tú, él tenía trabajos que hacer. Pero siempre que regresaba, volvía a mimarme, llevándome a lugares que solo él conocía, yendo de picnik o haciendo volar una cometa que él mismo me había comprado, pero...debido a su trabajo, cada vez se distanciaba más y llego incluso un momento en la que ya no podía comprarme regalos cuando volvía.

-I'm sorry, dear~...No he tenido suficiente tiempo~...-me decía con cierta pena, pero inmediatamente sonreía- But, no te preocupes~! ¡Podemos jugar a lo que quieras~! ¿A qué quieres jugar, amor~?

Después...volvía a marcharse. Cuando volvía me prometía que me compraría esto y eso otro, que jugaríamos a aquello y que me enseñaría otro sitio estupendo, pero un día...tardó varios meses en volver y yo me volví mayor y fuerte. Comencé a odiarle. Por no haberme dicho que tardaría tanto, por esperarle sin recibir respuestas y tomé mi decisión. Lo que no supe es...que en todo aquel tiempo Arthur no se había olvidado de mi. A pesar de no poder ir a visitarme, todas aquellas cosas que me prometió comprar, las fue comprando poco a poco, para que el día que volviéramos a reunirnos, recibiera una gran sorpresa. Todos los lugares que me prometió visitar los apuntó en un papel, junto con todos aquellos nuevos juegos...

Un día me envió una carta, queriendo que fuera yo a visitarle. Lo que hizo que me enfureciera más, porque, precisamente, lo hizo en el día de mi cumpleaños.

Arthur había guardado todos aquellos juguetes en un armario, esperando darme una sorpresa para cuando fuera a verle, sin embargo...Fui un estúpido.

-¡Estoy harto de tí, idiota!-le grité en cuanto me abrió la puerta mostrándome una de sus sonrisas, pero aquella sonrisa se rompió y me miró con sorpresa.

-¿W-Why~...?-no le dejé terminar.

-¡Todo este tiempo ni si quiera te has molestado en venir a verme! ¡Fuck! ¡Y tienes la decencia de llamarte un hermano mayor!

Lo vi en sus ojos...Vi que mis comentarios le estaban doliendo, pero estaba demasiado enojado como para tomarlo en cuenta.

Arthur aun me observaba con sorpresa, pero sonrió ampliamente decidido a darme la sorpresa. Volviendo a convencerse de que podría solucionar ese pequeño problema.

-But, ya pasó todo,amor~. -sonrió más, intentando animarme- Compréndelo, dear~. ¡Tengo~...!

-¡Eres tú el que no lo entiende, imbécil! ¡Ya no eres familia para mí! ¡Te odio, ¿vale? ¡I hate you! ¡Me Independizo de ti!-le grité, repleto de ira.

La sonrisa de Arthur volvió a romperse y abrió sus ojos de nuevo. En ellos había tantos sentimientos, entre ellos el miedo.

-N-No puede ser~...-intentó murmurar, pero yo me dí la vuelta. Temeroso de que, al igual que su familia, le repudiara y abandonara, me agarró suavemente de la manga de mi camisa- A-Alfie~...

Enojado me volteé y le empujé, alejándole de mi.

-¡Dejame en paz!-bufé molesto y le miré con odio- Es lo que has estado haciendo todo este tiempo, ¿no?

Luego me marché.

No me dí cuenta de como Arthur me observó marcharme, mientras dejaba caer el regalo que llevaba escondido todo ese tiempo tras él. Se quedó un buen rato así...Mirando el lugar donde me fui, como en shock. Finalmente, sonrió tensamente, como siempre.

-M-Mi~...M-Mi querido Alfie no lo entiende~...-murmuró con voz rota, mientras algunas lágrimas caían por sus mejillas, sin inmutar su sonrisa. Al cabo de un rato, soltó una pequeña risita y secó sus lágrimas- ¡Ohh~! ¡Será mejor preparar más "cupcakes" para los próximos invitados, amor~!

Entró dentro de la casa y tiró el regalo a la basura, dejando el resto de regalos abandonados en el armario.

Algo se rompió en él después de aquello. Yo era la única cosa que lo mantenía cuerdo. Después, sus sonrisas sean vuelto falsas y se comporta como si todo ya hubiera pasado. Como si no le ocurriera nada, como si no le importara. Me trata como uno más de sus..."amigos". Incluso me asesina cuando le enojo de cualquier forma...

_Arthur quedó shockeado al oir eso, pero decidió no interrumpir la explicación._

Pero aun así, he visto en sus ojos, a veces, dejos de tristeza o nostalgia.

_-Pero...esos regalos...¿siguen alli?-preguntó con curiosidad y Alfred asintió._

Siguen en ese armario, escondidos. Arthur nunca volvió a abrirlo y creo que incluso se ha olvidado de que ese armario existe...De todas formas...

Solo son recuerdos de unas esperanzas rotas, de unos lazos que dejaron de congeniar.

En el fondo, me gustaría ir allí y gritarle que lo siento, que fui un idiota al no haberle escuchado, que me gustaría aprender a entender su forma de ver las cosas...pero...soy demasiado orgulloso y no sé como afectaría eso a su poca cordura.


	5. Intentando Crear Nuevos Lazos

**Muchas gracias a todos por su apoyo. No creí que a tanta gente le fuera a gustar este fic :) Ahora responderé a Eyes: La verdad es que llegué a pensar que Hetalia 2P era algo creado por los fans, pero por lo que se ve, es oficial. Himaruya ya a hecho algunos dibujos de estos curiosos personajes. Incluso a dibujado a Nyos en versión 2P. ¿Para informarte? Yo he ido informándome de páginas webs que había en Internet o buscando imágenes en Google. No te doy ninguna página en concreto, porque no hay ninguna que te dé la suficiente información. ¿Una dónde podrías encontrar muchas imágenes? Esta: **http : / / 2phetalia . tumblr . com/ **Por favor, espero** **juntes los espacios y te sirva. Para más dudas, consúltame. :)**

**Empecemos.**

**OoOoOoOo**

**Capitulo 5**

Alfred miró con cierta duda los "cupcakes". ¿De verdad aquel era Inglaterra? ¡Él ni si quiera podía cocinar unos "scones" en condiciones!

Miró a aquel extraño Arthur que le observaba expectante y sonriente, sin saber muy bien como actuar, intentó sonreír lo más seguro que pudo. Después de todo...¡El era "hero!

-Lo siento mucho, Iggy. Pero acabo de venir de comer unas hamburguesas, haha, y no tengo demasiada hambre. ¡Hahaha!

Paró de reir al sentir un fuerte golpe contra la pared y que había pasado justo rozando su mejilla. Del sobresalto, había dejado caer las bolsas y volteó. ¡Aquel cuchillo le había pasado rozando! ¿Qué intentaba? ¡¿Matarlo?

Miró a Inglaterra y le sorprendió verlo sujetando sus mejillas, dando saltitos de nuevo cual colegiala.

-¡Ohh~! ¡Incluso rechazando mis "cupcakes" eres mejor que mi querido Alfie~!

¿Alfie? ¡No comprendía nada! Que extraño...¡Normalmente los héroes comprendían todo!

El carril de sus pensamientos se detuvo al ver que Arthur había cogido del cajón de la cocina otro nuevo cuchillo, sonriéndole con aquellos dientes blancos.

-Eres tan lindo y fluffy,amor~. ¡Me recuerdas a mi Alfie cuando aun era un niño~!

Cuando terminó de decir aquello, le atacó y Alfred lo pudo esquivar por los pelos. ¡Aquello había estado muy cerca!

Arthur soltó una risita, acercándose.

-Pero...¿Sabes qué, dear~? ¡Es precisamente por eso por lo que no me caes bien~!

Volvió a empuñar el cuchillo, pero America se dejó caer al suelo. Haciendo que el cuchillo quedara encajado en la pared. Aprovechando aquello, se alejó lo más que pudo del sujeto. ¡¿Qué estaba ocurriendo? ¡No entendía nada!

-Mientras no estabas, estuve investigando tu casa, my boy~.-decía, mientras intentaba sacar el cuchillo de su lugar- Y me dí cuenta de algo muy divertido~...

Rió graciosamente, sacando el cuchillo de la pared y mirando a Alfred con locura.

-¡Le amas~! ¡Amas al Arthur de esta dimensión, amor~! ¡Incluso lo veo en tus ojos~!

America abrió los ojos sorprendido. ¿Cómo pudo saber aquello? Entonces, ¿ese no era Inglaterra? Le miró a los ojos y se asustó. ¿Sus ojos no eran celestes? ¡Ahora tenía espirales de color rosado girando a través de ellos! Lo hacía ver mucho más insano que antes.

Arthur comenzó a reir más fuerte, acercándose a Alfred.

-¡Me pregunto, por qué mi querido Alfie no será como tú~!

Empuñó el cuchillo, que rozó su brazo, rasgando su camisa.

-¡Qué tendrá este Arthur que no tenga yo,dear~!

Golpeó con sus piernas, las de Alfred haciéndole caer al suelo. Rápidamente y asustado, America retrocedió hasta topar con la pared. Mientras Arthur comenzaba a acercarse, cuchillo en mano.

-Veo ese sentimiento en tus ojos~...

Dicho esto, rió fuertemente, alzando el cuchillo listo para golpear en la cabeza a Alfred con él.

-¡Me dan ganas de sacártelos, amor~!

Justo cuando iba a dejar caer el cuchillo, no pudo. Confundido, paró de reír y volteó. Encontrándose con un enorme grifo que se dirigía a su cabeza. Con fuerza, cayó al suelo con un quejido de dolor y, volviendo sus ojos a la normalidad, miró confuso a Rusia 2P. Aunque este, estaba demasiado ocupado observando a America con ceja alzada. Mientras que America ya se había perdido desde el comienzo del párrafo.

Se formó un silencio algo extraño que se cortó por la risa de Rusia 2P, que miró a alguien tras él.

-Retiro lo dicho, Alfred. Nunca pensé que existiera alguien más estúpido que tú,da.

De pronto, apareció Alfred 2P bate en mano y riendo.

-Menudo opuesto el que me ha tocado...

America los observó con los ojos abiertos. ¡¿Qué era aquello? ¡Oh my god! ¡Se había vuelto loco!

Se levantó de golpe y los señaló con el dedo índice.

-¡Sois alienígenas que habéis venido para suplantar nuestras identidades!

Se formó un silencio bien incómodo. Aquella teoría era tan absurda que, incluso desde su jaulita, Tony se palmeó la cara avergonzado de tener un amigo así.

Iván y Alfred 2P miraron al opuesto del segundo un momento en silencio, luego ambos se miraron y al cabo de un rato estallaron en risas. Dejando más confundido a America.

-¿Eh?

Recibió un golpe en la cabeza y alguien lo agarró del cuello.

-¡Shoto Baka! ¡Me estás avergonzando, idiota! ¡Stupid! ¡Baka, baka, baka, baka, baka! ¡Y yo que les he hablado tan bien de ti!

Alfred lo miró unos segundos y finalmente sonrió.

-¡Iggy!-exclamó abrazándolo fuertemente. Arthur se sonrojó con fuerza e intentó apartarse.

-¡¿Qué haces, imbécil? ¡Suéltame!

-¡Por un momento creí que te habías convertido en una nenita colegiala psicópata!

-¿Eh?

Mientras tanto, Alfred e Iván 2P llevaban un rato que habían parado de reir. Iván se encontraba observando la casa con curiosidad e indiferencia. En cambio, Alfred se acercó a un confundido, y tirado en el suelo, Arthur 2P.

-Por una vez, podrías dejar de comportarte como un imbécil.-dijo frunciendo el ceño y tendiéndole la mano.

Arthur le observó con sorpresa y luego miró la mano. Finalmente, sonrió tensamente como siempre y se levantó de un salto, abrazándose con fuerza a Alfred 2P.

-¡Mi querido Alfie vino a buscarme~!-lo miró sonriente- ¡Que fluffy de tu parte,amor~!

Alfred se sonrojó fuertemente y rápidamente se apartó, mirando hacia otro lado.

-No creas que te daré demasiadas muestras de piedad la próxima vez,fuck.

Arthur 2P asintió enérgico con sus ojos celestes.

-¡Está bien,dear~!

Alfred 2P bufó molesto, aun sin mirarle.

OoOoOoOo

-¿Opuestos?-preguntó America confundido y miró tras él.

Se dirigían a la casa de Arthur que era mucho más grande que la suya. Ellos iban delante, mientras que los opuestos se encontraban siguiéndoles detrás. Arthur asintió.

-Of course. Como ves...son muy distintos a nosotros. Mi opuesto no se parece en nada a mí como te diste cuenta, el tuyo tiene más raciocinio mental y el de Rusia parece más desinteresado de la vida que su némesis. Además de que vuestros opuestos tienen una estrecha amistad de camaradas.

-¡¿WHAT?-exclamó Alfred pegando un grito.

OoOoOo

Por detrás, Alfred e Iván 2P rieron.

-Se ve que ya se lo ha dicho,nee.-dijo el de ojos rojos, mientras Alfred asentía entre risas.

OoOoOo

-¡Nunca seré amigo de ese commie!

Arthur suspiró. Ahora tendría que escuchar las razones por las que nunca sería amigo de ese "commie".

OoOoOo

Mientras tanto, los opuestos siguieron caminando en silencio. Iván 2P simplemente no tenía tema de conversación que sacar, mientras que Alfred...Bueno...Alfred se encontraba demasiado ocupado mirando de reojo a un Arthur 2P que llevaba todo el camino sosteniéndole del brazo sonriente. La gente ya les empezaba a mirar raro. Tenía ganas de insultarle y mandarle a la mierda como hacía siempre, pero recordó lo que había estado hablando con el Arthur original. Ambos, habían llegado a la conclusión de que tenía que comportarse mejor con Arthur 2P o, por lo menos, soportarle sin rechistar para intentar crear nuevos lazos.

¡Tsk! Como se notaba que Arthur no conocía a su opuesto. Arthur 2P era la locura y alegría extremas personificadas. ¡Iba a ser todo un reto soportarle y mantenerle contento de tal manera que no llegara a matarle! Pero recordó que aquello, muy en el fondo, era culpa suya. Así que, supuso, que debería ser como una especia de castigo por ser tan imbécil. Claro que nunca lo admitiría en voz alta.

Era en esas ocasiones en las que se alegraba de que Iván 2P fuera su..."compatriota", por decirlo así. Tenerle como enemigo nunca habría sido buena idea. Sobretodo porque, a veces, llegaba a ser demasiado sadomasoquista. Ahora que se daba cuenta...Sabía que llevaba su grifo, pero...¿También llevaría su látigo? Era mejor no pensar en aquello...

Negó con la cabeza y volvió a mirar de reojo a Arthur 2P. Que fuera a "intentar" llevarse mejor con él, no significaba que fuera a fiarse completamente de su mentor. Aun no le perdonaba las trescientas cuarenta y cuatro veces que le había matado. Degollado, decapitado, envenenado, ahorcado, apuñalado, disparado, incluso...horneado. Dios...

Volvió a mirarle, cogiéndole del brazo felizmente y no pudo evitar recordar viejos tiempos.

¿De verdad ese era el mismo Arthur que le había cuidado en su infancia? ¿Tanto le afectó su marcha? Sabía que no lo hizo de la mejor forma, pero...¿Aquella situación, tan dolorosa para él, pudo haberle echo cambiar tanto? Por eso quería aprender a ver su forma de entender las cosas...Tal vez así, lo comprendiera mejor.

OoOoOoO

**Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews y espero que les haya gustado este nuevo capitulo. :) Sigan dejando opiniones y dudas, por favor. ¡Gracias! :D**


	6. Situaciones Divertidas en la Noche

**Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews de nuevo. Sobre el Arthurcest. Debo admitir que tenía pensado hacer el fic con esa pareja, pero cuando me quise dar cuenta, había seguido el argumento de la historia como un USUK y ya no podía volver a atrás, pero no se preocupen. Tengo pensado hacer un fic Arthurcest con el opuesto 2P. Pero antes deberé acabar el resto de mis fics, porque mis lectores me van a tirar pedradas -.-UU Empecemos :)**

**OoOoOoOo**

**Capitulo 6**

Hacía ya un rato que habían llegado a la casa de Arthur. Iván 2P se encontraba echado en un sillón, al parecer, muy interesado en girar entre sus manos su grifo. Alfred estaba sentado en una silla mirando a un Arthur que no paraba de andar de un lado a otro muy pensativo. Mientras tanto, los opuestos de estos dos se encontraban sentados en el sofá, uno extrañamente feliz, mientras el otro estaba ideando un plan para quitárselo de encima, ya que aún no le había soltado del brazo.

-Me estás mareando...¿lo sabías? Porque, al parecer, aun no te diste cuenta,da.-comentó el de ojos rojos.

Inglaterra paró en seco y los miró a todos.

-Haber...Mañana es la Reunión Mundial en casa de este tarado..-dicho esto, señaló a America, que se quejó con un sonoro "¡Hey! ¡Nadie se mete con el "hero!" Mientras que Arthur 2P soltó una risita.

-Tarado~,tarado~...-comenzó a canturrear. Alfred 2P rodó los ojos.

-Siempre salta un cojo...-murmuró por lo bajo.

-¿Dijiste algo,amor~?

-Nada,nada...-respondió rápidamente.

Inglaterra carraspeó intentando llamar la atención de nuevo.

-En fin, el caso es que mientras nosotros vamos a la reunión, ustedes os quedaréis aquí en-...

-¡Tsk! Y una mierda.-ahora el que habló fue Rusia 2P- Ni de coña me pierdo la reunión. Por si no lo sabías yo soy el único que aun no ha conocido a su puto opuesto,da.

Un silencio algo tenso se formó, solo cortado por la voz de Alfred 2P.

-Tiene razón...-dijo señalando a su camarada.

-¡Tú callate, shoto baka!-exclamó exaltándose Arthur.

De pronto, America 2P se levantó de golpe sosteniendo su bate.

-¡Tú a mi no me mandas a callar, hijo de-!

-SHUT UP AND SILENCE, MY DEAR ALFIE~!

Aquel grito hizo que todos callaran y miraran hacia donde estaba Arthur 2P, sobre todo Alfred 2P que se había asustado por aquello, aunque nunca lo admitiría en voz alta.

Arthur 2P, que no se había movido ni un ápice de su asiento, soltó una pequeña risita y señaló el asiento de al lado.

-Siéntate, my boy~.

De nuevo, un silencio tenso y después de aquel alzamiento de voz que había dado Arthur 2P en el que, incluso su voz, había sonado más grave, Alfred 2P por una vez, pensaba obedecerle y despacio se sentó.

Sonriente, Arthur 2P volvió a reir y se levantó.

-Iré a cocinar unos cuantos "cupcakes" para que la tensión termine,amor~.

Y alegremente, se marchó a la cocina.

-But, si no tenemos-...-comenzó a decir Inglaterra, pero Alfred 2P lo mandó a callar tapándole la boca.

-Déjalo, déjalo, haber si se entretiene un rato...fuck.-murmuró volviéndose a sentar.

Otro pequeño silencio en el que solo se escuchaban los utensilios que Arthur 2P estaba usando para cocinar. Aquello debería sonar tranquilizante, pero tratándose del opuesto de Arthur, sonaban bastante inquietantes los sonidos de la cocina.

-Etto...Volviéndo al tema de Rusia...-Inglaterra lo miró- Es que, se supone, que nunca debimos conocernos. Los opuestos nunca deben encontrarse...

-Da, pero nos encontramos y yo no sé tú, pero yo quiero conocer al mío y a los demás.-contestó.

-Yo también.-comentó el opuesto de America.

-Pero,¿qué queréis? ¿Formar un escándalo en la Reunión, bloddy hell?

-Nyet. Queremos divertirnos.-sonrió arrogante Iván.

De nuevo, la conversación fue interrumpida.

-Iggy...-se escuchó a America. Todos miraron hacia su dirección- ¿Qué pasó con Tony? ¡Lo dejamos solo en casa!

-¡Idiot! ¡Tu lo has dejado en casa solo millones de veces! ¡No le pasará nada porque le ocurra otra vez,baka! Y en cuanto a ustedes dos...

-Tres, fluffy~...-interrumpió Arthur 2P entrando en el salón con su enorme sonrisa de dientes blancos y bandeja en mano. Una venita de rabia apareció en la frente de Inglaterra, comenzando a impacientarse por tantas interrupciones.

-Tres.-aclaró enojado-...En cuanto a vosotros tres, discutiremos todo esto mañana.

Iván alzó su mano.

-Sigo queriendo ir, señor cejas.-dijo burlón. Arthur tuvo que usar toda la energía positiva que que le quedaba, y ya era poca, para no decirle a Rusia 2P lo que él quería hacer.

Arthur 2P rió divertido y enseñó su bandeja de "cupcakes" a todos.

-¡Coged uno~! ¡Los he hecho especialmente para vosotros,amor~!

Todos miraron la bandeja dudosamente. Iván rodó los ojos suspirando y rápidamente se fue a una de las habitaciones de arriba. Inglaterra dijo que tenía trabajo que hacer esa noche y se marchó, mientras que America rió nerviosamente y se marchó sin decir si quiera ninguna excusa, él único que se quedó fue Alfred 2P y porque, simplemente, no se le ocurría ninguna excusa convincente.

La sonrisa de británico 2P se volvió más tensa y unas espirales de color rosado amenazaban con aparecer.

-No es nada sweet lo que me acaban de hacer, dear~...

Alarmado, viendo que en cualquier momento se volvería en estado asesino psicópata, cogió un "cupcake" fingiendo indiferencia.

-Yo si tengo ganas de uno,idiota. La verdad es que terminé con algo de hambre...

Los ojos de Arthur 2P dejaron de volverse amenazantes y observó a Alfred, sonriendo aun más con sus ojos ansiosos y brillantes.

-¿De verdad cogerás uno,amor~? ¡Que lindo viniendo de ti, mi querido Alfie~!

-Sí, sí, ya...-contestó pareciendo desinteresado y miró el "cupcake" de colores rosado y azul celeste. Sabía que aquello era un suicidio, pero era eso o que todos hubieran muerto a manos del loco de Arthur 2P. Además, que si quería comenzar a llevarse bien con él, tendría que empezar a confiar en sus acciones, aunque eso le llevara a la muerte.

Bufó levemente y miró al británico que le observaba expectante y ansioso, sonriendo ampliamente.

Finalmente, dio un muy pequeño mordisco al pastel, sabiendo que podría estar envenenado. En cuanto lo probó, lo escupió.

-¡Imbécil! ¡Tiene insecticida! ¡Pero serás cabrón y no me ibas a decir nada!

La risa de Arthur 2P sonó fuerte y divertida, mientras Alfred le miraba con enojo.

-¡I'm sorry,love~! ¡But, te veías tan divertido, mi querido Alfie~!-respondió graciosamente.

-¡Nada de divertido, hijo de-!

-Venga, venga~...No te enojes, dear~. De todos los pasteles, uno está sano y equilibrado, te daré una pista para que lo sepas,fluffy~.

Alfred lo observó expectante y un silencio tenso se formó en la sala.

-Es el de en medio~.

America 2P estuvo a punto de caer al suelo al estilo Anime.

-¡Pero serás idiota! ¡Eso no es una pista! ¡Literalmente, me has dicho cual es el bueno!

Arthur volvió a reir.

OoOoOoOo

Alfred 2P comenzó a comer el pastel, dándole varios mordiscos, luego de un rato suspiró.

-Está aceptable...-murmuró y los ojos de Arthur 2P brillaron sonriendo aun más.

-¿En serio,amor~?

Alfred asintió y siguió comiendo, recibiendo un fuerte abrazo de Arthur, que hacía buen rato que había solado la bandeja.

-¡Que lindo de tu parte~!

-Sí, sí...Lindo, fluffy y todo eso.

Un pequeño silencio se formó entre ambos, en el que Alfred, simplemente, terminó de comer su pastel.

-Thank you,dear~.

America 2P miró confuso a Arthur.

-¿Cómo?

Arthur, que se encontraba mirando hacia un punto exacto de la pared de enfrente, miró despacio a Alfred, aun sonriente.

-Thank you for trusting me, dear Alfie~.

Alfred abrió sus ojos en sorpresa y Arthur soltando una risita, se fue corriendo por las escaleras subiendo al piso de arriba y entrando en la habitación que le había tocado aquella noche.

America 2P suspiró y sacó una pequeña sonrisa. Supuso que aquel era un pequeño avance, pero al ver a Arthur marcharse a su habitación no pudo evitar sentir pena por su original.

OoOoOoOo

Inglaterra decidió dormir en la litera de arriba y Alfred 2P en la de abajo. Arthur suspiró tranquilo. Al parecer, Alfred 2P no roncaba ni sufría de pesadillas como su némesis. Fue una suerte que le tocara con él.

OoOoOoOo

Alfred se encontraba bajo las sabanas, en la litera de abajo, temblando. Acababa de sufrir una pesadilla y encima sentía miedo del Arthur 2P. ¡Maldita sea, le había tocado dormir con la persona que había jurado sacarle los ojos solo hace un par de horas antes! Suspiró intentando tranquilizarse. No le iba a pasar nada, no era el único que vivía en aquella casa. Además de que...¡Los "heros" nunca se asustaban!

Poco a poco, decidió sacar su cabeza de debajo de las sábanas, ya más calmado. Pero no pudo evitar sobresaltarse al ver un par de ojos celestes y una enorme sonrisa blanca observándole desde la oscuridad, cuchillo en mano.

-¿No te lo conté, sweet~? ¡Padezco de insomnio,amor~!

Alfred no pudo evitar soltar un grito de terror

OoOoOoOo

Iván se encontraba echado en su cama y mirando el techo en silencio. Lo único que se escuchaba era el maldito sonido del "tic tac" que hacía sonar el reloj del cuarto.

Era en esos momentos en los que Rusia 2P esperaba que su némesis tuviera una vida mejor que la suya. Su existencia, en cambio, era lo suficientemente penosa como para que ninguno hubiera querido dormir con él.

OoOoOoOo

**Espero que este nuevo capitulo les haya divertido y gustado. Al parecer, Alfred 2P ha conseguido dar un nuevo paso con su relación con Arthur 2P. Para los que sean cortos de inglés les traduzco:**

**-SHUT UP AND SILENCE, MY DEAR ALFIE~! : ¡CIERRA LA BOCA Y CALLA, MI QUERIDO ALFIE~!**

**-Thank you for trusting me, dear Alfie~ : Gracias por confiar en mí, querido Alfie~.**

**Eso es todo y espero que dejen nuevas opiniones. ¡Gracias! :)**


	7. Conducciones Temerarias y Nuevas Visitas

**Muchas gracias a todos por sus opiniones. Siento no haber podido actualizar ayer. Hubo un problema con mi programa de escritura y comenzó a fallarme, pero ya está solucionado. Empecemos :)**

**OoOoOoOoOo**

**Capitulo 7**

Cuando Arthur abrió sus ojos bien entrada la mañana, pensó que todos sus problemas estarían solucionados. La palabra clave era...lo pensó.

-¡Shoto baka!-exclamó muy sonrojado, al haberse encontrado a Alfred abrazándole temblando de miedo junto a su cama- ¡¿Qué haces aquí, idiot?

Un Alfred medio llorando, medio temblando, medio traumatizado, le miró como si se tratara de un crío.

-Iggy...¡Ha sido la peor noche de toda mi vida!-gritó histéricamente el "héroe", llorando.

-¿Peor que aquella vez que juraste haber visto a Freddy Krueger?-le preguntó el británico suspirando y lo abrazó acariciando su espalda intentando consolarlo. Definitivamente, no volvería a dejar que America durmiera con su opuesto.

Ahora que lo pensaba...

Miró bajo su cama, encontrando la litera vacía. ¿Dónde estaría Alfred 2P?

OoOoOoOo

-Recuérdame por qué me trajiste a aquí...-murmuró Alfred 2P molesto y no era por nada.

En mitad de la noche, el estúpido de su opuesto le había despertado a grito en vivo sobresaltándolo. La puerta se abrió de pronto y entró, rápidamente, abrazándose a Inglaterra. Por si no fuera poco, sin darle explicaciones, unos ojos celestes le habían cogido casi a media mañana y se lo habían llevado. Resumiendo; Ahora mismo se encontraba abrazado fuertemente por un Arthur 2P y en la misma cama.

-Porque me encontraba muuuy aburrido,amor~. Mi querido compañero de habitación se marchó de pronto~. ¡Que extraño,dear~! ¡No hice nada malo~!-exclamó con extrema alegría, sin soltarle.

Alfred bufó.

-Supongo que estuviste mirándole fijamente toda la noche por lo de tu insomnio,fuck.

La risita de Arthur no se hizo esperar.

-Pero no tuvo por qué irse de ese modo~. ¡Todos somos amigos en este maravilloso mundo en el que vivimos,amor~!

Alfred no pudo evitar temblar ante aquello.

-¿Por qué será que viniendo de ti suena más horrible?-preguntó irónico, pero al sentir que no recibía respuesta bajó su mirada a su compañero. Arthur 2P se encontraba durmiendo tranquilamente mientras lo abrazaba con fuerza.

-¡Imbécil! ¡¿Cómo es que tienes insomnio y ahora que estás conmigo duermes tan tranquilamente, fuck?

OoOoOoOoO

Inglaterra comenzó a ponerse su gabardina de nuevo mientras America le observaba.

-Dude...¿ellos vendrán con nosotros?-preguntó. Arthur bufó molesto.

-Si obligamos a Rusia 2P a quedarse, vendrá por la fuerza y si viene Rusia 2P, querrá venir Alfred 2P y si viene Alfred 2P, por supuesto, que querrá venir Arthur 2P.

America hacía ya mucho tiempo que había desconectado. Tantos 2P's le habían liado.

De pronto, el teléfono sonó. America que se encontraba más cerca, lo cogió rápidamente.

-¡Hahaha! ¡Hello! ¡Aquí, casa del cejón!

Por detrás se puedo escuchar muchos insultos del inglés.

-E-Etto...America...-una voz muy suave y tranquila se escuchó al otro lado. Un minuto de silencio extraño se formó en la sala.

-¿Quién eres?-preguntó America casi de inmediato. Un suspiró se escuchó al otro lado del teléfono.

-Soy Canadá...

-¡Hey! ¡Brother! ¿Qué pasa?-contestó alegremente Alfred.

-Bueno...e-etto...Están pasando cosas...a-algo extrañas, America...M-Mhmm...¿Puedes venir a mi casa un momento antes de que...c-comience la reunión?...

-¡Claro que sí, bro! ¡El "hero" irá en seguida para allá! ¡Haha!-rápidamente, cortó la llamada sin dejar hablar de nuevo a Canadá.

Arthur le miró con curiosidad.

-¿Qué le ocurre a-...etto...-comenzó a decir-

-¿Mi bro?

-E-Eso...¿Qué le pasa?

-¡La verdad es que no lo sé! ¡Haha! ¡Dijo que estaban ocurriendo cosas raras y que fuéramos hacia su casa!

Inglaterra abrió sus ojos en sorpresa. Se temía lo peor...

OoOoOoOoO

Todos se habían montado en el coche de Arthur. Listos para ir a ver a Canadá.

El conductor era el propio Inglaterra, que en este momento se encontraba bastante molesto. A su lado iba Alfred 2P, mientras que atrás estaban Rusia 2P, Alfred y Arthur 2P.

-¡Man! ¿Por qué el "hero" tiene que estar a aquí atrás, mientras que mi opuesto está a tu lado Iggy? ¡No me gusta nada! ¡Se lo tiene demasiado creído!

"Lo mismo pienso yo de tí..." pensó para sí Arthur y aprovechó un semáforo para voltear a ver a America.

-Está a mi lado, porque es más soportable que tu, baka.

-¡El "hero" también puede ser soportable si le brindas la oportunidad!

Hubo un momento de silencio en el que Inglaterra se sonrojó levemente.

-Alfred...¿estás celoso?

El aire se tensó bruscamente y muy rojo, America miró hacia otro lado.

-¡O-Of course not!

Muy rojo, Inglaterra volvió su vista a la carretera.

-La verdad es que yo también pienso igual~...-se escuchó la voz de Arthur 2P- Ultimamente mi querido Alfie pasa demasiado tiempo con mi opuesto,dear~...

Alfred 2P volteó a ver a Arthur 2P con el ceño fruncido.

-Tu no serás imbécil, ¿verdad?-este, decidió ser más directo.

La risita del otro no se hizo esperar.

-Siempre me dices lo mismo,amor~, but~...¡Propongo que cambiemos turnos~! Mi opuesto va tan lento conduciendo, que un anciano en silla de ruedas nos acaba de adelantar haciéndonos una seña muy grotesca, my boy~.

Iván 2P comenzó a reír y miró por la ventanilla.

-¿Ese de allí? Puedo lanzarle una piedra,da.-dijo sonriendo malignamente.

Inglaterra bufó.

-Nadie tirará una piedra a nadie.-contestó suspirando.- Está bien, cambiaremos turnos.

Dicho esto, paró y comenzó a bajar del coche, mientras Arthur 2P soltaba otra risita.

-¡¿Estás loco?-le preguntó asustado y susurrando Alfred 2P a Inglaterra. ¡¿Dejarle el coche a Arthur 2P? ¡Era la peor cosa del mundo!

OoOoOoOoO

Solo decir, que Arthur 2P tenía la extraña afición de querer golpear con el coche de Inglaterra a todo el que osaba adelantarle, entre risitas y sonrisas tensas y maníacas. Hubiera estado a punto de atropellar a más de una persona, sino fuera porque Alfred 2P le gritó muy alterado que aquello no era un juego de carreras en el que si atropellabas a la anciana te daban 100 puntos.

America comenzó a rezar el Ave María como veinte veces y eso que no era muy creyente, llorando y gritando cosas como; "¡Vamos a morir! ¡Vamos a morir! ¡Todavía estamos vivos, pero vamos a morir!". Inglaterra mandando a callar a Alfred, aunque en realidad él era el que más asustado estaba, agarrándose al manillar de la puerta del coche como si su vida dependiera de ello y cantando para sí el "Dios Salve a la Reina", haber si esta le hacía un milagro y lograba salir con vida de allí. El único que parecía no importarle la situación era Rusia 2P que se encontraba mirando fijamente por la ventanilla, bastante tranquilo.

OoOoOoOoO

-¡Ya llegamos, dear~!-dijo sonriente Arthur 2P una vez salió del coche.

El primero en salir, fue America y para hacerlo, tuvo que pasar por encima de Inglaterra. Una vez fuera, se lanzó al suelo y lo besó.

-¡Tierra! ¡Querida Tierra! ¡I love you so much!

Por la otra puerta, bajó Iván con un suspiro. Mientras que por la misma puerta por la que bajó America, salió un Arthur temblando y con los pelos más desordenados de como los tenías, aun cantando el "Dios Salve a la Reina" con algo de trauma e intentando tranquilizarse, pero Alfred 2P.

Alfred 2P simplemente no salía. Se había quedado enganchado al manillar de la puerta.

De pronto, la puerta del conductor se abrió, apareciendo Arthur 2P con una enorme sonrisa.

-¡Alfie~!

El grito sobresaltado de Alfred no se hizo esperar.

-¿Q-Qué c-coño pasa...?

Arthur soltó una pequeña risa.

-¿Te asustaste,amor~?

Alfred rió nervioso.

-C-Claro que no, idiot...

Arthur volvió a reir y le tendió la mano.

-Salgamos,my boy~...

Alfred miró minuciosamente la mano de Arthur, el rostro de Arthur y de nuevo su mano. Finalmente y con mucho esfuerzo, consiguió salir.

OoOoOoOo

America llamó al timbre, esperando todos en la entrada.

-Seguramente, le dé un desmayo o algo al vernos a todos aquí.-murmuró Inglaterra.

De pronto, la puerta se abrió mostrando a alguien que ninguno esperaba. Alfred 2P abrió sus ojos en sorpresa, mientras que America se quedó sin comprender.

-Y tú...¿Quién eres?

La persona frunció el ceño, enojado.

-¿Cómo que quién soy?

Cuando Alfred quiso darse cuenta, un palo de hockey se dirigía a su cabeza.

-¡Seguro que ahora recordarás quien soy!

Pero antes de que pudiera golpearle, una voz, prominente de Alfred 2P, le detuvo.

-¡Hey, bro! ¿Qué haces aquí, fuck?-exclamó alegre. Todos le miraron confundidos, bueno, "todos" se refería a America e Inglaterra.

-¿Bro?-preguntaron al mismo tiempo, mientras Alfred 2P asentía.

-¡Les presentó a mi hermano mayor, Canadá 2P!-contestó, sonriendo arrogante. El nombrado, observó a todos con el ceño fruncido.

-¡¿Canadá 2P?-exclamaron.

OoOoOoOoO

**Aquí quedó todo. Espero que les haya gustado :D**


	8. AVISO IMPORTANTE

******AVISO:**

**Bueno...Tranquilos. No preocuparos. No he venido a decir cosas al estilo; Voy a dejar de continuar el fic para siempre. Simplemente, explicar algunas cosas. Estos días no he estado continuando la historia capítulo por día, porque me habían operado de un problema respiratorio. Como imaginareis, estaba con el cuerpo hecho un trapo y pocas ganas, ni fuerzas sentía de seguir el fic. Ya me encuentro un poco mejor y poco a poco voy volviendo a mi rutina habitual. Así que espero que tengáis paciencia. Muy pronto actualizaré de nuevo. Aunque no puedo dar fecha exacta o cosas parecidas. Además de que mi rutina diaria se a visto algo traspuesta, ya que acabo de descubrir que mi mejor amiga tiene un problema mental bastante/muy parecido al del personaje principal de esta historia: Arthur 2P. Para que os hagáis una idea; en todo esto soy como un Alfred 2P. El problema mental que tiene gira en torno a mí, exactamente. Hasta un punto obsesivo. Me gusta tomarme estas cosas con humor y suelo decir que ahora tendré mucha mayor inspiración para mi fic. Ya que son cosas que me están sucediendo en la vida real, pero la verdad es que la cosa va bastante en serio y...comienza a preocuparme. No pienso dar más explicaciones ya que son temas de vida privada que seguro no importan, pero solo quería dejar en claro el por qué no he estado estos días por aquí. Como dijo una compañera vuestra en uno de sus reviews; "Nos has mimado mucho con eso de poner un capítulo por día" y lo siento de veras. Intentaré actualizar pronto. Solo espero conseguir un poco de tiempo para mi misma con todo este...problema.**

**Hasta Pronto. Os Quiere Mucho; La Autora.**


	9. Reencuentro Familiar

**Capítulo 8**

Todos miraron con sorpresa a aquel extraño Canadá.

-Sí, ¿qué pasa? Para vuestra información...-dijo refiriéndose a America 2P y a Rusia 2P- Dejásteis el portal abierto, así que no pienso comentar nad-

Pero antes de continuar, Arthur 2P, ya se encontraba abrazando a Canadá y a America.

-¡Ohh, dear~! ¡La familia al completo por fín~! -dijo, su sonrisa tremendamente alegre.

Rusia 2P rodó los ojos.

-Menos mal que yo estoy al margen de todo esto,da.

Mientras tanto, Alfred 2P comenzó a quejarse.

-¡Tú! ¡El comunista de abrigo negro! ¡Ven a salvarme, idiota! -Iván 2P comenzó a reírse, pasando absolutamente de las quejas del otro, mientras Matthew 2P empujaba a Arthur.

-¡Suéltame, estúpido! ¡Ni que fueras mi madre!

Artie, lo único que hacía, era reír.

-¡Seguís siendo tan cariñosos como siempre, love~!

El pequeño Matthew apareció por la puerta en silencio, Kumajirou en sus brazos.

-H-Hola a-a todos...-murmura suavemente. Canadá, no se encontraba sorprendido de que hubiera otro Arthur, Alfred y Rusia. Su otro yo, ya le había hablado del tema. Incluso se ofreció a protegerlo, aunque en un principio, se quejó de que su contra parte fuera tan sumamente débil.

Alfred fue el primero en acercarse.

-¡Hahaha~! ¿Qué tal todo, bro? ¡Uy, hoy te ves muy transparente!

Canadá suspiró suavemente.

-Siempre me ves transparente, Alfred...-murmuró con suavidad. Su contra parte era el único que podía verle perfectamente, aunque era comprensible. A Matthew 2P no le gustaba que se olvidaran de él, los mataba si era necesario.

-Me alegra que estés bien, Matthew...-dijo Arthur, frotándose las sienes. Tantos opuestos le daban dolor de cabeza.

-N-No ha sido para tanto...K-Kumatoru a estado conmigo...-murmura.

-¿Quién eres?

-Soy Canadá, tu dueño...

-¡¿Ves? -se escuchó a Canadá 2P- ¡Mi opuesto es una autentica vergüenza bastante linda! Por eso, lo estoy protegiendo, porque da pena.-dijo con el ceño fruncido y ajustando sus gafas solares.

Arthur 2P se acercó con rapidez y lo con su sonrisa tensa.

-¡Un placer~! Yo soy Artie,dear~. -tomo su mejilla y tiró de ella- ¡Te ves taaan lindo, fuffy~! Matthew~...-dijo refiriéndose al 2P-...debiste haberte parecido más a él~.

Al pobre Canadá le estaba doliendo su mejilla.

-¡Ahhh! -el grito de sorpresa de Inglaterra los interrumpió a todos, que le miraron. El de cejas, se encontraba observando su reloj- ¡Vamos muuuy tarde, idiots! ¡Tenemos que irnos ya! -dijo, dirigiéndose al coche con rapidez. La sonrisa de Artie se amplió más.

-¡Genial, love~! Because~...-fue interrumpido por Arthur que el señaló acusador.

-¡Tú, no volverás a conducir! -todos vieron al inglés- Y yo tampoco...-añadió. Todos suspiraron aliviados. No querían morir en la carretera, pero tampoco querían ir a un centímetro por hora.

-Conducirá...-estuvo a punto de decir Alfred, pero su compañero americano tenía una personalidad bastante hiperactiva, parecida a la de Artie. Seguramente que irían incluso más rápido-...Alfred 2P. -finalizó.

El nombrado, ajustó sus gafas de sol parecidas a las de su hermano mayor.

-Fuck yeah.-dijo y subió al coche junto con los demás.

-Yo llevaré a mi opuesto...-comenzó a decir Matthew 2P- Él me señalará el camino.

Cada uno entró a su coche y el último fue Rusia.

-Menos mal. Ya era hora, comenzaba a aburrirme,da. -dijo, entrando y sentándose en su lugar anterior.

**OoOoOoOo**

**Siento haber tardado tanto y que este capítulo sea tan corto. Lo hice así, porque el siguiente POR FÍN será la reunión y ese cap ya será más largo. Espero que este, aunque cortito, les haya gustado y les haya servido de prueba de que estoy viva. ¡Disfruten! :)**


	10. Accidentes y Demás Conocidos

**Capítulo 9.**

-¡Maldita sea, Alfred! ¡Te escogí para que fueras a una velocidad decente, no para que superaras en velocidad a mi opuesto, fuck!

La risita de Arthur 2P no tardó en oírse.

-Un caballero no debería decir palabras tan mal sonantes, Arthur~. Tal vez cuando regresemos deba enseñarte a hablar~~. -comentó con aquella sonrisa amplia y tensa que le caracterizaba y aterrorizaba al mismo tiempo.

-Es cierto que supero la velocidad, but..¿prefieres eso o a esta "cosa"...-siguió Alfred 2P señalando a Arthur 2P, sin apartar su vista de la carretera-...que encima de exceder velocidad intenta atropellar lo primero que se le cruza?

Sin argumento, simplemente bufó molesto y se agarró al manillar de la puerta con el ceño fruncido. Su opuesto se apoyó en el respaldar de su asiento, volviendo a soltar una pequeña risa.

-Ese es mi Alfie~. ¡Capaz de dejar a cualquier persona sin argumentos~! Menos a mi~.

-Tu no entras en la categoría de "persona", imbécil.

Un grito se escuchó en la parte de atrás. Se trataba de America, que había visto la sonrisa de aquel Arthur volverse tensa y sacar un cuchillo de vete a saber dónde.

-Mi querido Alfie~, siempre tan educado y fluffy~.-dijo realmente amenazante, su amplia sonrisa presente y alzando aquel cuchillo brillante y de enormes dimensiones.

-Nada de numeritos en el auto, ni en esta dimensión, Señor Chicle. Guarda tus pensamientos para cuando volvamos a nuestro lugar, idiot.

Inmediatamente el otro guardó su cuchillo y se acomodó en su siento, alegremente, riendo.

-Créeme que me guardaré _**todos **_mis pensamientos, love~.

Iván 2P se encontraba amargado de tener que notar los temblores de aquel Alfred tan cobarde.

-E-Ey, Iggy...Man, ¿por qué tengo que estar sentado al lado de tu opuesto? Le dan unos "prontos" m-muy raros...

El verdadero Arthur suspiró con irritación.

-Come on, America. No seas cobarde. Mientras no le dé "el pronto" todos estaremos bien.

Se formó un silencio algo tenso en el auto, solo amortiguado por las risitas de Arthur 2P y sus murmullos, pues había sacado un espejo y se miraba a sí mismo con adoración. Murmurando cosas como "¿Quién será ese caballero tan distinguido y hermoso que hay al otro lado?" o "No sé que pueden tener los demás que no tenga yo". Inglaterra estaba seguro de que si su opuesto se duplicara, se enamoraría de sí mismo.

OoOoOoOo

Canadá y su opuesto tenían cosas en común. A ninguno de los dos le gustaba que le olvidaran y sabían controlar sus emociones. La diferencia entre ellos era que cada uno manifestaba todo aquello a su manera. Alfred 2P era muy impulsivo y agresivo, su hermano mayor también, incluso más, pero sabía controlarse. Tomar las cosas con calma, bajo control y pasar la mayor parte del tiempo tranquilo, bastante amenazante, pero tranquilo de todas formas. Canadá también era así, solo que él había sido así toda su vida y la verdad es que no era muy bueno en eso de intimidar a los demás. Mejor dicho, la gente lo intimidaba a él y a pesar de que a ninguno le gustaba que lo olvidaran, el que de verdad se enojaba con todo aquello era su opuesto. Muy pocas cosas podían encrespar los nervios de Matthew 2P. El que se olvidaran de su nombre era una de ellas.

Desde el primer momento en que se montaron en el coche y Canadá le dijo a duras penas por donde tenía que ir, se había formado un silencio en el auto. El pobre Matthew daba, a veces, miradas de reojo a su opuesto, el cual, con sus gafas de sol levemente bajadas y que mostraban sus ojos violetas, fríos y severos, iba a una velocidad mayor para la acostumbrada en Canadá. Aunque, al menos, aun no había provocado ningún daño.

Bajando su mirada con timidez y ajustando sus pequeñas gafas, se abrazó un poco más a su osito Kumatoru, el cual no paraba de temblar por la rapidez del coche y el aura siniestra de aquel "otro dueño".

-Supongo que no faltará mucho, ¿no?

La voz de su opuesto, tranquila, pero fuerte, le hizo sobresaltar.

-E-Ehh...S-Sí, claro. -respondió en un susurro.

Un nuevo silencio y Canadá notó la mirada de reojo de su opuesto sobre él.

-Tú y ese estúpido osito sois patéticos. -finalizó, volviendo su vista a la carretera.

-¿P-Por qué...? -lo vio con sus pequeños ojos violetas y brillantes tras sus gafas. Matthew 2P suspiró.

-En serio. Hasta un poco de viento os podría hacer daño.

Canadá bajó su mirada a penado, pero antes de comentar, el otro se le adelantó.

-Menos mal que ya estoy aquí, que si no...

Abrió sus ojos en sorpresa y observó a su opuesto, sin saber que decir. El otro le devolvió la mirada tras sus gafas.

-Te dije que te protegería, ¿no?

Canadá vio hacia la ventana, abrazando a Kumajirou.

-R-Realmente...n-no creí que lo dijeras e-en serio...

-Siempre hablo en serio.

De nuevo, otro silencio más largo que el anterior.

-¿Qué cosas te gusta hacer? -preguntó Matthew 2P al volante. El otro vio su alrededor pensativo y sin saber muy bien que decir en un principio. Era la primera vez que le hacían una pregunta así.

-P-Pues...y-yo...etto...

El opuesto esperó con paciencia. Le resultaba realmente curioso como lo hacía Canadá para hacer su voz tan suave y baja, insignificante. "Como él" pensó. Aunque también se veía jodidamente lindo. Sombreó su mirada tras las gafas. No debía pensar en esas cosas.

-...m-me gusta el hockey...y-y el jarabe de arce...-finalmente acaba tras muchos pensamientos y divagaciones. Canadá 2P no pudo evitar sonreír.

-Que casualidad. -simplemente contestó y el pequeño Matthew sonrió un poco.

OoOoOoOo

-¡Ahí! ¡AHÍ! ¡Aparca ahí, maldita sea! -Arthur señalaba como energúmeno un lugar en toda la plaza de aparcamientos.

-¡OHMYGOSH! ¡VAMOS A MORIR!-se escuchó gritar a America y es que el coche iba dando bandazos por entre los coches. Iván 2P fue el único que tuvo algo de inteligencia. Antes de que fueran a entrar al aparcamiento le dijo a los demás que quería salir. Normal. Él era el único que sabía que Alfred 2P era malísimo aparcando. Podría haber avisado...

-¡APARCARÉ DONDE ME SALGA DE MIS SANTOS COJONES! -finalmente alzó la voz el americano opuesto.

Tras muchas vueltas, cuatro golpes, el atropello a una anciana y una ocasión en la que estuvieron a punto de abrazar una pared, aparcaron...en mitad de una autopista. Todos bajaron del coche, Inglaterra con demasiada ansiedad como para controlarse, America con un temblor bastante paranormal y Alfred 2P salió ajustando sus gafas de sol. Arthur 2P...bueno...él fue el que más feliz salió de todo aquello.

-¡Wow~! ¡Deberíamos repetirlo, love~! -Arthur 2P observó con una enorme sonrisa, como el resto de coches no podían cruzar la autopista y les insultaban, ya que Alfred 2P había aparcado allí en medio y encima de lado.- Mi querido Alfie~. ¡Creo que aparcaste en sentido contrario al de nuestros demás friends~!

El americano pelirrojo, simplemente bufó molesto y caminó hacia el edificio para entrar en la reunión.

-¡Me importa un carajo! ¡Son ellos los que van en sentido contrario a mi puta vida!

Inglaterra se puso el pelo cómodamente y con un suspiro, caminó tras los otros para alcanzarlos e ir primero. Ya que a la reunión solo podían entrar ciertas personas. Gracias a él y Alfred, los dejarían pasar, que hablando del Rey de Roma...

Un America muy tembloroso estaba agarrado de su brazo.

-R-Realmente m-me gusta...c-como c-conduces, I-Iggy...H-Haha-ha~...

El inglés no pudo evitar sonreír y sonrojarse un poco, pero rápidamente apartó la mirada. No pensaba admitir que le gustaba que el otro se sostuviera a su brazo para recibir protección. Of course not!

OoOoOoOo

-Ya estabais tardando. Creí que no llegaríais,da. -dijo Iván 2P, que fue el que mejor parado salió de todo aquello.- ¿Mataste a alguien, comrade?

-Muy gracioso, comunista. -dijo con sarcasmo el americano 2P, mientras todos llegaban a la entrada.

-Buenos días. ¿Permiso para entrar? -dijo el guarda de seguridad antes de llegar a la puerta. Arthur se hizo ver entre la multitud, hasta llegar frente al otro.

-Vienen conmigo.

Inmediatamente, el guarda le reconoció y asintió.

-Ya veo...

De pronto, un coche se escuchó derrapar al otro lado del aparcamiento y, al contrario de lo que le sucedió a Alfred 2P, este coche hizo una vuelta en la carretera y aparcó perfectamente. Justo en ese instante, bajó Matthew 2P, ajustando sus gafas algo más bajas para que sus ojos se vieran y sonrió a su hermano con sorna, yendo a la otra puerta del coche. America 2P simplemente bufó y vio a otro lugar.

-Chulo de mierda...

Inglaterra casi suspiró con alivio. Temía que a los otros dos les hubiera pasado algo.

Canadá 2P abrió la otra puerta y ayudó a salir con cuidado a su opuesto, el cual, después, le siguió a pequeños y tímidos pasos.

-Ya vi el circo que montaste en la autopista, stupid bro. -dijo con sorna el mayor de los dos.

-Shut up, fuck! ¡Conduzco como quiera y donde quiera! ¡¿Vale?!

-No me cabe duda. -rió el otro. Cuando todos se dispusieron a entrar, el guarda hizo parar al opuesto del canadiense, haciendo que, por consecuente, el otro también se parara.

-Disculpe, pero no tiene permiso para entrar ahí.

Los demás que ya estaban dentro observaron la escena y vieron como Matthew 2P alzaba sus ojos tras sus gafas.

-Claro que tengo permiso. Se puede entrar si el acompañante es un país, ¿no?-el guardia asintió- Y tengo a Canadá como "permiso".

El guarda vio donde señalaba el otro y quedó confundido. ¿Estaba de broma? Ahí no había nada.

-¿Me está tomando el pelo? Ya le he dicho que no puede entrar sin un acompañante.

Matthew 2P frunció el ceño, aun con tranquilidad aunque amenazante.

-Y yo ya le he dicho que vengo con Canadá.

El guardia comenzó a reír.

-¿Está de broma? ¡Ahí no hay nada! -dijo señalando donde estaba el canadiense, abrazado a su osito. Simplemente suspiró y bajó su mirada. Ya estaba acostumbrado a todo aquello. Eso solo hizo enojar más al otro.

-Claro que lo hay. Ahí está el Gran País de Canadá.

El guardia lo vio con humor, realmente se creía que le estaba gastando una broma muy mala.

-Oiga, pero..¿Quién es usted?

Nada más terminar de ser formulada esa pregunta, los ojos de Matthew 2P centellearon en furia y el guardia sintió una mano en su hombro de alguien tras él. Volteó para ver a un pelirrojo sonreirle con lástima.

-Man...Estas jodido.

OoOoOoOo

-Así que, ¿Furansu-kun despertó esta mañana con un opuesto,da~? -preguntó con una amplia sonrisa Iván en la sala de reuniones. Aquello le resultaba realmente divertido. En la larga mesa de la sala de reuniones se encontraba un Francia bastante incómodo y observando a su otro yo sentado frente a él, con las piernas sobre la mesa, fumando, con una barba prominente y un olor de no haberse duchado en semanas, aunque parecía importarle bien poco.

-Oui, mon ami~. La verdad es que a sido bastante...peculiar~.

El opuesto de Francis exaló el humo del cigarro con el ceño fruncido.

-No exageres, estúpido opuesto. Todos sabemos que anoche te estuviste follando a dos zorras en la cama.

Iván asintió mentalmente para sí mismo. Realmente aquello iba a ser muy divertido.

Francia hizo un gesto escandalizado.

-Mon deu~...Que palabras tan grotescas~. -y con movimientos fluidos, sonrió al otro- Se llama hacer el amour~. Y no es "follar", es arte, mon ami~. Además de que no fueron dos...fue una~.

-Tsk. Lo mismo fue. -dijo el otro con el ceño fruncido

La risita del ruso no tardó en oírse.

-¡Ufuu~! ¡Que divertido, Furansu-kun~! Si me disculpas, iré al baño,da~. -dijo alegremente, levantándose y despareciendo por la puerta.

Mientras los otros dos franceses se lanzaban miradas de molestia, la puerta se abrió y se mostró a un agradable Arthur de ropa chillona, sonrisa tensa y que dejó en la mesa de la reunión una cesta con muchos cupcakes.

-¡Suerte que pude hacerlos en la mañana, love~!

Francis observó en sorpresa todo aquello. Traje chillón, pelo rubio, ojos azules, incluso buena cocina...definitivamente...

Arthur 2P iba a continuar hablando hasta que sintió que alguien lo abrazaba con fuerza, casi con lágrimas de emoción.

-¡Oh mon deu~! ¡Eres el Angleterre que siempre quise~!

-¿E-Ehh...? -la sonrisa no desapareció, aunque el rostro de Artie mostraba breve sorpresa o no saber como reaccionar, aunque no tardó en hacerlo al ver a aquel extraño Francia, tan distinto al 2P que él conocía y lo abrazó con fuerza- ¡Wow~! ¡Eres el Francis que siempre quise, fluffy~!

Alguien tras ellos, carraspeó.

-Estoy aquí, maldito frog. -dijo con un bufido entrando junto a los otros, quedó algo curioso observando al opuesto de Francis, el cual alzó una ceja viéndole.- ¡¿Qué mierda observas, idiot?! -dijo alterado y Francia 2P solo sonrió, volviendo a fumar.

-Realmente interesante...-murmuró.

A los pocos minutos, llegaron Matthew y su opuesto, al parecer aun conversando sobre lo sucedido con el guarda de seguridad.

-N-No debiste...e-ehh...golpearle t-tan fuerte...c-con el palo de h-hockey...

El 2P suspiró frustrado, aunque manteniendo la calma.

-Se lo merecía por no recordarnos a ninguno.

-L-Lo mío t-tiene sentido...pero...a-a ti no t-te conocía...

Rápidamente, el canadiense opuesto lo fulminó con la mirada, poniendo nervioso a Canadá.

-Q-Quiero d-decir...e-e-etto...q-que no os habíais visto a-antes...d-de ahora...

Ante su explicación, el otro se calmó y observó la sala.

-Eso no importa. Además, no deberías ni estar discutiendo mis decisiones.-finalizó intimidante y el canadiense pequeño permaneció callado.

OoOoOoOo

En algún lugar en Berlín, Alemania se encontraba alterado por su tardía hacia la reunión. Realmente era la primera vez que llegaba tan tarde, ya que siempre, SIEMPRE era puntual. Esperaba que esto no afectara a su país. Mientras recogía los papeles con todo lo apuntado para la reunión, no paraba de pensar en todo lo que tenía que hacer...Ordenarlo, recogerlo todo, montar al coche, ir a recoger a Italia...

Fuertes golpes se escucharon en la puerta, al parecer alguien llamaba. Suspirando profundamente, esperando que no fueran sus superiores, se dirigió a la entrada para abrir y en ese breve trecho, quien estuviera al otro no paraba de insultarle.

-¡Abre de una puta vez, Alemania! ¡Sal como il vigliacco miserabile sei! ¡Sé que siempre te ha dado miedo abrirme questa porta, pero te juro que como no lo hagas la derribaré yo mismo!

Por un momento pensó en Romano, pero ni siquiera el italiano solía hablarle de aquella forma. Además...la voz le había sonado más a...

-¿Italia? -dijo al abrir la puerta y verle. Tenía algunas diferencias, pero no cabía duda de que era el italiano, el cual nada más verle se tranquilizó y lo observó con ojo crítico.

-Así que tu eres el Alemania di questa dimensione...Me gusta, pero...non abbastanza.

De pronto, sin esperarlo y con más fuerza de la que pensó, el italiano lo agarró del cuello de su uniforme y lo estampó al suelo con agresividad, la suficiente para hacerle daño y puso un pie sobre él. Cuando quiso darse cuenta, volvió a agarrarle del cuello de su ropa y lo observaba con una sonrisa maligna, aprisionándolo con su pie y amenazándolo con un cuchillo cerca de su pecho.

-Te lo preguntaré solo una vez...¡¿Dónde está il MIO Germania?!

**OoOoOoOo**

**¡Espero les haya gustado! ¡Os dije que sería más largo! :D He tardado más, porque mi PC se estropeó y me pusieron otro. Entre que me acostumbraba y no me acostumbraba a este nuevo ordenador, pues ya ven...¡Espero les haya gustado y disfruten de este nuevo capítulo! ^^**


End file.
